


i promise i'll be gentle

by sammys_lover



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Bottom Spencer, F/M, First Time, Reader Insert, Smut, there are not enough spencer/reader fics, top reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-07
Updated: 2014-12-07
Packaged: 2018-02-28 11:36:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2731031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sammys_lover/pseuds/sammys_lover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>basically spencer's first time having sex, and you are more then happy to show him the ropes.</p><p>*******REQUESTS TEMPORARILY CLOSED******<br/>if you want a private story-wink wink- email me at a.o.3smutmaster@gmail.com. I'll write any and all au's (and any kink. I don't judge)<br/>***BOTH OF THESE ACCOUNTS ARE UNDER THE NAME OF MY OC, NOT ME***</p><p>********NOTICE*********<br/>I set up a little account on twitter to announce when i'll be posting, who's requests have been completed and when I will be doing month long challenges! find me at @sammys_lover</p>
            </blockquote>





	i promise i'll be gentle

you walked into the room in nothing but a black silky robe, with your h/c locks curled and your face flushed. spencer sat on the edge of the bed, his cheeks redder than yours. he looked up and he stumbled on a word that tried to form in his mouth.

"y-you look...beautiful." he said quietly, drinking you in from top to bottom.

you smiled a bit. "thanks." you took a step closer. are you sure you wanna do this, spencer?"  
he nodded, and swallowed.

you exhaled as he stood, and you kissed him softly, slowly. you slowly unbuttoned his shirt, tossing to the ground carelessly. and he placed his hands on your hips, gently pulling you a little closer. you hummed happily and pulled your lips away from his, to see his brown eyes wide and a slight smirk on his face. you tangled your fingers in his hair and the two of you slowly moved back to the bed. you slowly placed your hands on his shoulders and pushed his down so he was sitting on the bed. you slowly undid the ties to your robe and opened it, slipping the silk off your shoulders, letting it fall to the floor. 

spencer stared at your eyes, desperately trying not to let his eyes wander south.

"spence. you can look."

he swallowed hard and bit his lip, and then his eyes traveled lower, to stare at your breasts. 

he grabbed your hand and pulled you forward, turning around and lying you down on the bed, on your back. 

"may I?" 

hi voice was rough, like he was choking on the air. you nodded, and he laid on top of you, kissing you, and squeezing your left breast. you moaned a little into his mouth, tangling your fingers in his hair. he kissed down your jawbone, and then you neck, and once he found your pulse point, he sucked. hard.

"oh, s-spencer..."

he smiled against your skin. you pushed at his shoulders and he got off you and stood, confused.

he had a very large erection straining against his pants, and you bit your lip coyly, and pushed him back down on the bed so you were on top. he chuckled breathlessly as you kissed his neck, biting a little. he let out soft mewls and placed his hands on your hips, unsure of what else to do. (it's not like he could think right then and there, with you, naked, straddling him, kissing him...it was too much for his overpacked brain to handle.) your hands ran over his chest and traveled downwards to his pants. but first, being the tease you are, you ground against him, electing a moan from the man you never thought would let you put him in this situation.

you ground against him again, and again, until he was gasping, squeezing his eyes shut. "Y/N! please!" he begged, his cock straining against his pants and boxers. you smirked, and stood to undo his pants and pull them down with his boxers.

Holy.  
Fucking.  
Hell.

Dr Spencer Reid was a lot larger then you anticipated.

you licked your lips and kneeled at the end of the bed.

he strained to speak. "n-no, Y/N, I ca...can't ask you t- ahh..."

ignoring him, you took as much of his length into your mouth and sucked. he gripped your hair gently and the noise that came out of his mouth was almost enough to make you come on the spot. you bobbed your head up and down, swirling your tongue around the head when you bobbed upwards.

his moans were almost too much for you. they were just so delicious. you finally allowed a moan that vibrated his cock, and that's when he just couldn't take it anymore. he pulled you back up and flipped you over, kissing you passionately. then he kissed your neck, and you moaned. "oh, spencer..."

his hand travelled downward and between your thighs, finding your clit and rubbing small, slow circles on it with his thumb. "oh, shit. s-spencer!" he slipped a long finger into you, and you moaned, loudly. you rolled so you were on top, and then sank down on his dick. the both of you moaned, and you kissed him roughly. you too a moment to adjust to the feeling of him inside you, and he was truly loving every minute of this, though he'd never show it. you rolled your hips, and his head rolled back in pleasure. his hair splayed out on the pillows. you repeated the action, and there was a sharp intake of breath, and spencer muttering your name like a prayer.

you rode him, slowly at first, and then picked up speed overtime. he moaned, and soon he was screaming. "y-yes! a-ah, Y/N!" the knot that was forming in your stomach had gotten tighter and tighter, and you knew you were close.

"spencer." you moaned. "oh baby, I'm so c..close." 

"me too." he choked out, breathing heavily.

with two more of your thrusts, you came, your rhythm faltering. you screamed his name as you rode out your orgasm, with spencer coming moments later, laying his precious semen deep inside you, screaming your name too.

after a few minutes of heavy breathing and a few kisses, you finally climbed off him and laid next to him.

"how was that?" you asked, exhausted.

he turned his head to look at you, and he grinned. he tried tried to speak, but the words died on his lips, only breathy laughter fell through. 

"I've never seen you at a loss for words, my brilliant doctor," you smirked.

he laughed lightly, wrapping an arm around you. 

"I love you, Y/N" he murmured softly, drifting off already.

you kissed his lips lightly, falling victim to the temptation of sweet slumber. "I love you, too, spence."


End file.
